


Love, Daryl and Rick.

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Drug Use, Kehlani - Kehlani and Klyde, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rap/hiphop, Rickyl for life, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Swearing, Violence, partners in crime, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: Rick and Daryl are helplessly in love, and dream of a better, wealthier life. So they start to break into homes and rob people blind.Until things go terribly wrong one night. Based off a song I recently fell in love with. Kehlani - Kehlani and Klyde. A song/lyric fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kind of story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy the song and writing this.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. The Walking Dead and song lyrics in this fiction do not belong to me.
> 
> Two words were changed due to inappropriateness.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Daryl closes his eyes gently as he sits some what relaxed and tense at the same time as Rick, his partner in crime sits beside him in the drivers seat, driving calming through the night.

 

But something just feels different in the air tonight.

 

~~“Ready? About to get this money. In and out, just like last time... Anything pop off, we get outta there.”~~

 

Turning slightly, Daryl opens his eyes and looks at the man speaking beside him. Wonders if Rick feels the strangeness in the air as well.

 

Something just doesn’t feel right, but Daryl doesn’t say anything. He trusts the other man with his life. So to help his nerves, he lights up the joint he had stored in the glove department in front of him.

 

While he takes the first few puffs he starts to feel the tension in his muscles ease a bit. After the smoke leaves his lungs, he smoothly passes the joint over to Rick, who takes it without hesitation.

 

~~We driving real slow and we don’t never let nobody know when we about to mother fucking blow shit.  
Pull your mask down, we ready to go and, and.~~

 

The car ride out of the town they call home is almost peaceful despite the heaviness in Daryl’s heart. He readjusts in his seat while pulling his hood over his head. Not realizing the other man watching him lean his head against the cold glass of the window.

 

The stars blink brightly above them, the night sky looking endless and so big. Almost putting Daryl to sleep as the car rocks him slowly back and forth.

 

Daryl can’t understand this feeling in his chest. He believes it to be because of the different route tonight, they are heading out of town to a richer house that Rick spotted last month.

 

Tonight is their chance to get enough money to leave this shit hole, enough for them to live the life they dream of.

 

~~Hustle hard, look lavish when you show up. Men got the drive, all we missing is the come up. Runnin’ through your houses, snatchin’ all the shit up.~~

 

Daryl can remember their first heist, some old man that lived down the street. Didn’t even see it coming, they robbed him blind. That night Rick was so proud of him, rewarded him with a bottle of whiskey, a bag of weed... and a night full of passion.

 

~~Baby get your licks up, maybe we could sit up. Honest stack of cash. Get the money that’s the motive. Men get to bustin’ when they see the clip loaded.~~

 

Daryl gets awoken from his thoughts as Rick turns off the head lights, slowing down to a stop on the side of the road. Not a person or car in sight, this is their time. Rick takes a haul of the joint and passes it back to Daryl. While his lover smokes the last of it, Rick reaches over into the glove department and pulls out their guns, masks, and flashlights.

 

~~Not a bad person. Gotta hustle so I don’t get lost up in the crowd of the basic and the brokest. Pull up to the house, take a hit up off that choppa.~~

 

Putting the last of the joint into the ashtray he watches Rick check over their guns, cocking them with such confidence before passing Daryl’s over to him.

 

~~Pull your mask down, load the bullets in the yoppa. Look me in the eyes when we hop out of the Honda.  
Creepin’ on the lawn like shadows, no pausing.~~

 

They look quietly at each other and lock eyes as they slip out of the car with ease. The cold air hitting both of them in the face as they step out onto the open road, sending a shiver down Daryl’s spine as he walks up to the front of the car to meet up with Rick.

 

Rick looks at peace once Daryl is back at his side, both pull their masks onto their head. He reaches out for Daryl’s hands and passes him a flashlight. Not breaking eye contact with only the moon light above them, Daryl can see the anxiety in Rick’s eyes clearly. He wonders if he can read his eyes as well and that’s why he is nervous.

 

This is their biggest jobs yet, but they have this under control. 

 

~~He said. “Baby, are you ready? Don’t be scared, think deadly. Move fast like a jetski. When we rollin’ in the paper, I swear that we gettin’ married.”~~

 

Rick leans closely into Daryl, smiling for the first time that night. This causes Daryl to smile too, his knees going weak when the word marriage is mentioned. He looks up deeply into Rick’s eyes and prays he is true, even though he knows the answer.

 

~~Heart beatin’, knees start to weakin’. We become dependent, hittin’ licks on every weekend.  
I wonder do you ever get tired of this. Cause fast money ain’t forever, but no money ain’t no better. Doing what we gotta do to accumulate the chedder.~~

 

Daryl looks up to the stars in the night, feeling higher than ever with Rick by his side. The fear and excitement running through his veins.

 

Rick watches Daryl look up to the sky and his heart beats with love.

 

~~He leaned over and whispered “give me a kiss.”~~

 

The kiss they share is messy and passionate, both high off the danger.

 

~~Cause’, baby I love you. You know that I love you so much that I’d do about anything for you.~~

 

~~Even risk it all... even risk it all...~

 

They pull down their masks and turn on the flashlights, Rick leads the way through the bushes and Daryl can feel his heart beating through his chest. Fighting the feelings that this is so wrong, but swallows his fears and stalks quietly behind Rick to the house they’re about to hit up.

 

~~And I’m torn between my heart and mind. Trying to convince myself that this is right, for all we know it could be our last night.~~

 

~~For all we know it could be our last time...~~

 

They get into the house pretty quickly, quite surprised a alarm doesn’t sound off. They look at each other one last time and go separate ways. Daryl finds himself slowly tip toeing down a dark hallway, with only his flashlight guiding him.

 

He opens a door so slowly, peeking inside he spots a small child curled up in a bed, tightly hugging a teddy bear. That’s when he hears something.

 

Daryl freezes instantly straining to hear the commotion down stairs, his heart sinking when he realizes it isn’t his lover.

 

~~“Don’t fucking move! Why the fuck are you in my fucking house?”

 

The last words Daryl hears is Rick yelling.

 

~~“Run, Daryl RUN!”~~

 

Then three gun shots echo through the house, Daryl thinks it is him getting shot because the pain in his chest is unbearable.

 

Daryl doesn’t think, just runs towards the gun shots. His breathing stops once he finds Rick slumped up against the wall, blood gushing out of his chest and side.

 

He doesn’t even cry, he can’t feel anything as he kneels down in front of his partner. Reaching out a shaking hand, he runs his fingers gently along Rick’s arm trying to comprehend everything.

 

Rick slowly raises his head to look at Daryl. His eyes slowly closing and his breath laboured. With the little energy he has left, he lifts his blooded hand and lightly touches Daryl’s cheek for the last time.

 

He doesn’t even realize he is running until he can’t breathe. Passing the car awhile back, no clue where he is going. Just wanting to running away from it all, tears falling from his eyes, blurring his vision.

 

Sirens getting closer every second that passes and Daryl doesn’t even try to hide, just slows down in the middle of the road to catch his breath. Red and blue flashing lights illuminating the area and he watches as three police cruisers block the road in front of him.

 

He doesn’t hear the police jumping out of their cars or yelling at him, but he knows to put up his hands. 

 

Slowly falling to his knees he brings his arms above his head. The last thing he remembers about that night is looking up to the sky, cursing the stars for not taking him instead.

 

The rest of the night is a complete blur.

 

~~We pulled up to the second house on the left. Nervous as fuck. You could hear it in our breath. Anyways, he touched my face so softly and I knew it was time. For a split second all I wanted to do was cry. Not out of fear, just my heart screaming how wrong it all was, but it’s survival of the fittest... Sometimes things are wrong in love.~~

 

~~Mask on, hands clasped, prayers to the sky. God watch over us...~~

 

~~Love, Daryl and Rick.~~

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
